wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Journey
Journey through the past, Through the lost tides of war, Our history is a detailed carpet, Holding all of our bonds that made something more. : (Fanfiction by LV) 'Prologue' Darkness. The feint smell of sand and dust intertwined with the sounds of creaking iron. Are these sounds of war? The sounds and sight of one who has fallen? No, it can not be, Thought Kassian. The Cloak Monk rose from his lying position and stood on the rocks of the fallen kingdom. The rubble and slow motion of the Cloak Monks vanishing into very light of their own creations. He bit his lip, trying not to show his tears. These dragons have come here for peace and they turn against one another? This made Kassian upset. His wounds sent more pain. Why do we fight? He thought clutching his head. He and his other white monk, Amius, have gone so far in helping these warbound creatures. Now look at us. We are fighting over differences and disagreements... Kassian blinked and realized what he must do. He flicked his tail and began walking, dodging the lights of War Dragons and stood on a slanted pillar. He blinked back a tear and roared into the crowd of screams and lightning. He wanted Amius to be there beside him, yet he wasn't. His scarf glew in the blackness and so did his eyes, now filling with tears. "You all are to be banished from this land, except the ones who have fought beside peace!" He roared. More War Dragons appeared from the sands and began turning towards Kassian. He thought banishing them would stop them. It didn't stop them. Kassian leaped out of the way and saw the cloak monks scatter from the city. He retreaded back to the mountain. He heard the sounds of War Dragons crashing into the buildings, killing anything that lived and breathed. His eyes saw carpet dragons and squids dissapearing into dunes. He only turned once to see the great cities they had built together. Only once. Chapter One: Endless Dunes Sand. The blazing sun beamed down upon the dunes that reached as far as Atsu could see. The faint winds flapped the red cloak as Atsu stood on a dune. Her white eyes scanning the horizon and gazing upon the great mountain beyond. In the dunes, stone carvings similar to tombstones scattered the glittered hills of sand. Some with scarves wrapped around the top and reaching towards the sky. "I'm going home!" Shouted Atsu as she ran down the dune and leaped into the golden sky, gliding back down. In the distance, there laid a piece of building. Lost in time and merely saved by light. Atsu made her way towards it, dodging the tombstone-like carvings. She saw what looked to be carpets, flying around on top of the building. Knowing she could gain energy from them, she charged at them and jumped on top. The hard and creaking building sent sand flying off the second she touched. She touched one and it spun around her playfully, lighting up her scarf. "Man, how much farther," she mumbled, "this place just doesn't end." She proceeded walking and glanced around. Walls spiked out of the ground and more carpets appeared around them. The sun lightened up the areas that would be evil when venturing at night. Her talons almost slipped down the suddenly steep ground and she gripped a tombstone, looking below. There laid a broken temple. Dusty, cracked and marked up by war. Whoa... This is amazing! She happily thought, gliding down the dune and admiring the old sight. In the center was an octagon-shaped pillar that was extremely wide. The great temple walls were more like thin and long pilars along the sunken dunes. Stones and pebbles scattered the terrain like they were nothing. Carpets sprouted from the octagon pillar and that caught Atsu's eyes. The carpets looked more like seaweed then the other carpets she remembered. She climed onto the pillar and poked the carpets, humming a tune. 4 Glowing carpets emanate from the door-like floor. What's this? Do I have to sing to these things? Grumbling all the while, she breathed in and let out a musical note. Here the carpets fully glew and vanished into the floor. Then the pillar vibrated, the door opened and Atsu leaped back. The carpets she saw before flew out in pairs and played with the air, flying around the area of the pillar. Atsu let out a sigh of relief. Turning her head to glance at the temple, she saw a corner of it. It had sunlight beaming down upon a structure that almost, and nearly did, look like another Cloak Monk. Yet it was flat and facing sideways. Curious, Atsu trotted over and looked around. The great old temple corner looked like it welcomed her. It's walls reaching out towards the center pillar in a 'V' shape. The rubble gave it an eerie feeling and the mist gave it more. Patterns of symbols were painted evenly along the walls. She stepped towards the structure and let out a musical note, thinking that would do something. It glowed and alongside with the 6 tombstones she didn't see before. She sat down and curled her tail in. Her eyes closed and when she opened them a strange, white cloaked figure stood before her. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions